ninjago_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ninjago: Specjał Angry Birds pt. "Wściekłe Urodziny"
WAŻNE W dniu kiedy to piszę, jest 2 czerwiec. Czyli urodziny mojego wikiowego bezt frenda, LARTAMENTA! Lart, jeśli to czytasz, to ten specjał jest dla Ciebie. Rozsiądź się wygodnie oraz delektuj moim "dziełem" ;]. Dawno dawno temu... Czyli w zasadzie niedawno, parę dni temu, w pewnej miejscowości nad wspaniałym, Polskim, zimnym morzem pewien nastolatek, siedział przed telewizorem z nudów. W prawej ręce trzymał pilota, a w lewej butelkę z wodą gazowaną. Miał na sobie także koszulkę z niedźwiedziem i Putinem ujeżdżającym go, widniał nad nim napis "#BearRiders". Przełączał on pomiędzy kanałami na telewizorze. - Na TVN jakaś bajka dla dzieceków... Chmurkowe Opowieści? WTF? Na Jedynce mecz... Polska kontra Holandia? Ale to dopiero wieczorem, jeszcze pięć godzin mam. Za to... O, to ciekawe. Angry Birds Film? Na Polsacie? Przecież ten film dopiero co miał premierę w kinach! Pewnie jakiś fejk - mówił. - Czy chcesz obejrzeć najnowszy film za darmo?! - spytał mężczyzna w reklamie. - Tak, a co? - odparł chłopak. - Tak? No to świetnie się składa! Bo już za półtorej godziny, na antenie Polsatu zostanie wyemitowany najnowszy film, pod tytułm "Angry Birds"! - Pfff, pewnie ściema. - Z pewnością pomyślisz że to ściema, ale nie! To najprawdziwsza prawda! W każdym bądź razie, do zobaczenia za niedługo! - Hmm, to może być ciekawe. Pewnie to będzie jakiś troll, ale zaryzykuję. Co tu mamy... Malanowski i partnerzy? Serio? Mam oglądać ten badziew? Meh... Na telewizorze widniał teraz napis "Malanowski i partnerzy", a tuż nad nim stało parę osób ubranych w czarne garnitury. Po czołówce, pojawiła się nazwa odcinka: "Mission Impossible: Przelew na 500+ Kłopoty Mechanika". Rozpoczął się odcinek, Malanowski siedział za swoim biurkiem w budynku głównym jego agencji, przd nim siedział jego pracownik. Wtem, drzwi wejściowe zostały wywarzone za pomocą kopniaka, a w pokoju pojawiła się kolejna postać. Był to młody mężczyzna, ubrany w coś na rodzaj piżamy z dziwnymi znaczkami, koloru zielonego. - PANIE DETEKTYWIE! - w jego głosie można było wyczuć parę...naście promili alkoholu. - NI MOM PINĆSET PLUS! - No to może... załóż rodzinę? Miej dzieci? - odparł Malanowski. - NIE! KTOŚ MI JE UKRADŁ! A może dałem je w przelewie komuś? - w tej chwili na twarzy przybysza wstąpił strach. - O NIE, TA DZIEWUCHA ZE STATKU KOSMICZNEGO! POLECIAŁA DO ODLEGŁEGO SYSTEMU GALAKTYCZNEGO, A MÓJ KOLEGA ROBOT NAGRAŁ MOJĄ PRÓBĘ PODRYWU NA NIĄ! MUSZĘ W TEJ CHWILI UŻYĆ MOICH WSPANIAŁYCH MOCY I STWORZYĆ SMOKA! - Co? - odparł Malanowski. - Wiesz co, Szymon... - Mam na imię Michał... - Niech ci będzie Józek, zabierz tego dziwnego pana do psychiatry, ok? - Dobra szefie. - NIE DACIE RADY! MOJE MOJA DRUŻYNA WAS POKONA! - Michał wyjął pistolet. - Nieważne, pójdę dokąd zechcecie. Nastolatek wyłączył telewizor i poszedł do swojego pokoju. - Dosyć telewizji na najbliższe parę chwil - powiedział. TYMCZASEM GDZIEŚ W KRAKOWIE Mała grupka osób stała na Rynku Głównym i rozmawiała. - Ej, wiecie że tu jest taka Galeria Krakowska, nie? - powiedział nastolatek. - No, tak Ciągniku - odparła starsza o około 7 lat kobieta. - Dobra, Weganko. Chodzi mi o to, że w Katowicach jest Galeria Katowicka. Czyli tutaj jest taka Galeria Katowicka, tyle że Krakowska, nie? - O czym ty gadasz? - Nieważne, chciałem wam pokazać moje umiejętności wymyślania beznadziejnych sucharów. - To nie było tylko stwierdzenie! Nie suchar! - Ok, nie emocjonuj się tak, Zderzaku. Po prostu znajdźmy jakiś transport - powiedział starszy o dwa lata od Weganki mężczyzna. - Dobra, co wiemy? Wafel ma urodziny, musimy do niego jechać. Może... pożyczmy tamtą ciężarówkę? - spytała dziewczyna w wieku Ciągnika. - Ok, Bułko. Chodźmy więc spytać się tego pana, co obok niej stoi - młodszy o parę lat od Weganki chłopak wskazał dłonią na mężczyznę stojącego obok ciężarówki. - Powinniśmy zachować się jak kulturalnie ludzie. - E tam, daj spokój Serek. Wbijamy tam, tak jak powiedziała Bułka - odparł fan Deadpoola. - Dzięki za poparcie, Zatruty, ale... Nie miałam na myśli kradzieży tej ciężarówki - dodała Bułka. - Lepiej się pospieszmy. - Dlaczego, Fetto? - spytała Weganka. - Bo wyczuwam że coś się zbliża - odpowiedział Fetta. Tymczasem Zatruty już podchodził do ciężarówki. - Dzień dobry panu, czy chce pan może dostać darmowe wgniecenie w facjacie? - Nie, a o co panu cho... - mężczyzna nie dokończył, bo Zatruty już go przewrócił na ziemię. Nad napastnikiem zaznaczyła się na biało jedna z pięciu gwiazdek. - Cholera, musimy jechać! Szybko! - cała gromadka osób weszła do ciężarówki. Okazało się, że jest tam masa miejsca, była to ciężarówka do transportu ludzi, z siedzeniami, podłokietnikami i uchwytami na kubki. - Emmm, nie uważam że powinieneś prowadzić Zatruty... - powiedziała Weganka. - A niby dlaczego? - w odpowiedzi na pytanie nad głową mężczyzny zaświeciła się na biało kolejna, już druga gwiazdka. - Walić to, jedziemy! - Widzę tam coś! Zakapturzony facet! - krzyczał Fetta. - Świeżak ma rację, coś nas chce dorwać - dodał Serek. - NIE NA MOJEJ WARCIE! - krzyknął Zatruty. Ciężarówka wjechała prosto na dziwnego mężczyznę, a potem pojechała do przodu. Powtózyła ten manewr 5 razy. - Dobra, teraz możemy jechać - ciężarówka mknęła z niezwykłą prędkością, pasażerowie byli wbici w fotele. Zatruty przejeżdżał przez budynki, nie przestrzegął znaków drogowych i łamał prawo drogowe. - Dobra, mam nadzieję że przeżyjemy - powiedziała Bułka. - Ej, a lubicie Star Wars Battlefront? - spytał Fetta. - Jak dla mnie to najlepsza gra, jaka może istnieć. - Meh, Overwatch lepszy - odparł Ciągnik. - COŚ TY POWIEDZIAŁ? - Nic, po prostu wyrażam swoją opinię. - BATTLEFRONT - OVERWATCH - BATTLEFRONT - OVERWATCH - To będzie długa podróż. Za długa - stwierdził Serek. W MIESZKANIU WAFLA Wreszcie program "Malanowski i partnerzy" się skończył. Wafel usiadł w fotelu i popatrzył na godzinę. - Film powinien już być... Czemu dalej są reklamy?! - na telewizorze pojawił się samochód, ciągnący za sobą czerwoną kotwicę. - Co to w ogóle jest?! - Samochód podjechał pod stację BP, a z neonowej lampy wyłoniła się jaskrawo zielona kulka z parą białych, pustych oczu. - Aaale się wlecze... - powiedziała kuleczka, a mężczyzna spojrzał na nią. - Nie, nie pan. Zwykłe paliwa mogą zapychać silnik brudem, przez co samochód... - kuleczka przerwała, gdyż w tle słychać było głośny ryk silników. Po chwili z ciemności wyłoniła się ciężarówka. Przejechała obok kuleczki i mężczyzny z prędkością 220 kilometów na godzinę, rujnując przy okazji stację. - Wy, jeszcze, mi, za to, zapłacicie! Nie znacie potęgi gniewu DOBREGO DUSZKA STACJI BP! - DDSB zmienił swój kolor na czerwony i zapłonął. - Przepraszam, nic ci nie jest? - spytał mężczyzna. - NIE... WSZYSTKO... DOBRZE... - odpowiedział DDSB. - Teraz jestem już... ZŁYM DUSZKIEM STACJI BP! - wrzasnęła piekielna kulka i zaczęła gonić ciężarówkę. Wafel przełączył kanał żeby sprawdzić czy to nie sen. Na innych kanałach były także reklamy, ale zwyczajne, niczym nie zadziwiające. - To było co najmniej... dziwne. Nieważne, czas na Angry Birds! - zabrzmiał dzwonek do drzwi. Wafel zerwał się szybko z fotela i podbiegł do drzwi. Otworzył je i zobaczył... Napoleona. - W czymś pomóc? - spytał. - Nie, dzięki - odparł Wafel. - Ale! Chwileczkę, chciałem życzyć Ci wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin! A teraz, pozwól mi wejść, wraz z moja ekipą - Napoleon przecisnął się obok Wafla i gestem ręki zaprosił do domu swoją ekipę. Do mieszkania wszedł kamerzysta oraz czwórka "facetów w piżamach". - Skąd wzięli się tu... ninja? - spytał Wafel. - A, no wiesz. Ma się te... znajomości - odparł Napoleon. - Tak naprawdę wyświadczył nam przysługę i teraz musimy robić to, co chce - skomentował Kai. - No, ale jak już tu jesteśmy, to może coś zróbmy, nie stójmy w miejscu - dodał Cole, a Jay wszedł już do pokoju z telewizorem. - WOOOW! ANGRY BIRDS! Skąd masz ten film, przecież jeszcze jest dopiero co w kinach! - krzyczał Jay. - No nie wiem, może telewizja bankrutuje czy coś tam. Może był tam wasz kolega Lloyd... - dodał Wafel. - Nieważne, oglądajmy film! Na telewizorze Wafla pojawiła się znana ze swiastunów "Ptasia Wyspa" i przybliżała się coraz bliżej z każdą sekundą. Chwilę potem pokazany był czerwony ptak biegnący przez dżunglę z pakunkiem. Miał ona nad dziobem wąsik, podobny do Hitlerowskiego. Ptak przebiegł pewien dystans po czym wskoczył specjalnie do wody. wWynurzył się z niej i wszedł do domu pewnej rodziny. W środku znajdywała się trójka zielonych ptaków. - Hej, ten czerwony jest podobny do mnie! - krzyczał Kai. - A ten zielony do Lloyda! - krzyczał Jay. - MOŻECIE SIĘ ZAMKNĄĆ?! CHCĘ OGLĄDAĆ TEN FILM! - upominał Wafel. Akcja przeniosła się do przeszłości Reda, kiedy rzeźbił i był wyśmiewany. Wafel powoli zaczął łączyć fakty i wywynioskował, że Red ma podobną historię do Hitlera. Następnie, na wyspę przypłynęły świnie. - Cze, jesteśmy imigrantami i was okradniemy i okłamiemy i takie tam - mówiła główna świnia. - A i jeszcze jesteśmy islamistami. Więc, ten tego. Miło było mi was znać - po tym, ktoś powiedział dwa magiczne słowa i Polsat znów włączył reklamy. - CO? DLACZEGO! ILE BĘDĄ TRWAĆ TE REKLAMY?! - pytał Jay. - Jeśli moje obliczenia są poprawne, to jakieś półtorej minuty - odparł Zane. - Czyli dwie - powiedział Napoleon. - Co? - spytał Cole. - No - zaczął Napoleon. - W Carrefour mamy taką promocję. Gdzie półtorej oznacza dwa. - Serio... - skomentował Wafel. TYMCZASEM W CIĘŻARÓWCE - Uff, prawie nas tam złapali - powiedział Zatruty. - Może lepiej żebyś... No nie wiem... Nie prowadził? - dodała Weganka. - No coś ty, musimy zdążyć do Wafla dojechać - odparł Zatruty. - PRZED TOBĄ! - krzyknął Serek, a ciężarówka zrobiła dziurę w ścianie pewnego domu. - Co tu się dzieje? - krzyczał Wafel, wychodząc z domu. - O, cześć, wiesz, z okazji urodzin życzę Ci zdrowia, szczęścia, pomyślności i wszystkiego naj. I reszta też się składa do życzeń - powiedziała Weganka. - Jak tam film? - Wiesz co, nawet mi nie przypominaj. Świnie-Islamiści, Red-Hitler, Sędzia-Merkel... Jestem zawiedziony. Jak wam się jechało? - No, po drodze spotkaliśmy SzyMka i RD. Już nie istnieją - skomentował Zderzak, po czym z ciężarówki wyszedł Ciągnik. - Co się stało? Ale dlaczego?! NIE! - krzyczał Ciągnik. - No, o to samo chcę spytać - dodał Wafel. - Co, a to? Ta dziura? Ja mówiłem o tym, że nie strzeliłem gola w mobilnej fifie. LEWY KURDE DLACZEGO?! I to już koniec przygód ekipy oraz Angry Muslims, zapraszamy ponownie, wasz wspaniały Polsat... Kategoria:Opowieści Kategoria:Specjały (Trylogia Bloopera)